The standard tests for diagnosis of Cushing's syndrome involve the administration of low and high dose dexamethasone and 24-hour urine collections for five days. From preliminary studies it appears that specific diagnosis of various causes of endogenous Cushing's syndrome can be simplified without compromising diagnostic accuracy.